


First Christmas

by DaughterOfDanu



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDanu/pseuds/DaughterOfDanu
Summary: Lightning and Fang spend their first Christmas together as they help newly awakened family members with coping in the new world.
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This event happens after Fang and Lightning finally reunite in A Promise Fulfilled. There are revelations in here I will not divulge, as they will give away future plots that will take place in the main story. But hopefully, I left enough of a tease as to somethings that will occur. 
> 
> There will obviously be more than one chapter, so I wanted make sure that at least one was up before the holidays.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone, be safe and as always, thank you for reading and commenting.

Fang stoked the fire with the poker before setting another log of cedar on the fire. The aroma was a pleasant scent to add to the winter atmosphere. The brunette loved the crackle, pop and hiss, of the flames licking over the wood. The sounds made her think of times in this life and the last that she had been able to indulge in the luxury of a fire pit or fire place. It was her hope and desire to enjoy many more.

The softer sounds of conversation coming from the bedroom, roused the Ex-Huntress from her daydream. The words were easy enough with her sharp hearing to make out, but the brunette did not want to ease drop on the conversation. There would be plenty of time to talk with Sunshine when she returned.

It was that thought that drew Fang’s gaze to the two cups of hot chocolate sitting on the end table by the couch. Claire’s whip cream and chocolate shavings had long ago mixed into the drink. By the time she finished her conversation, the brunette was sure she would need to replace the luke-warm beverage with a fresh drink.

Taking her own cup from the table, Fang resumed her comfortable position on the couch, casually tossing the throw over her legs as she reclined against the arm. Not wanting to pry on the continued conversation, her eyes closed, and the brunette’s mind went elsewhere. She had a lot to be thankful for, and a moment of thanks to Etro was needed.

“Tch. Some Huntress, allowing someone to sneak up on you like this.”

Fang cracked an eye open as a smirk touched her lips.

“Oh, I heard you, I just had my senses focused on something important.”

Lightning leaned over and took the hot chocolate from Fang’s grasp. Placing it back on the table, she didn’t wait for the brunette to respond before placing a soft kiss to her lips.

“And what’s that?” Claire finally asked.

“A prayer to Etro, for all the blessings.”

The comment brought a soft look to Claire’s face and a moment of reverent reflection to her eyes.

“Then it was a very important focus.” She commented as she climbed in next to Fang.

The Huntress covered both of their legs as Lightning laid her head on Fang’s shoulder.

“How are things with Serah?”

“She’s coping, but the whole situation is messing with her mind a bit.”

“She still coming?”

“Yes, she and Snow are taking separate flights though, it’s still too awkward for them both to travel together. Serah said she’ll catch the connecting flight with Vanille. Snow will come with Hope and Sazh.”

Fang hummed, pulling Lightning in to a tighter embrace.

“How are you doing, with all this?”

Leaning up, Lightning kissed the corner of Fang’s mouth.

“Better than the rest. None of them were prepared for the memories.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. We’re all…well, for the most part, we’re all different people.”

Fang looked down at the woman wrapped in her embrace.

“As far as I know, we’re the only ones that asked Etro for this…right?”

“Yes.”

“Then it would be awkward, especially for Snow and Serah given their history. Despite the memories, they know they’re not obligated to be together?”

Lightning closed her eyes as she adjusted to Fang’s body, she had always loved the heat that radiated off the woman.

“They know, but my trying to push them together years ago hasn’t helped, considering the past relationship that Snow and I had.”

Fang laughed.

“Let me guess, he was expecting that you would deck him when he got here?”

The sudden silence was the brunette’s answer.

“Sorry Sunshine, I suppose in that respect it’s not so funny.”

Lightning cracked a smile.

“No, actually it is. I was trying not to laugh over the phone when he told me. But considering the fact he and my sister are having a difficult time reconciling their former lives with this one, I thought it best to remain stoic on the situation.”

“How about Vanille and Hope?”

“Do you really have to ask? I swear that girls a nut job, and I thought I had a few screws loose. She’s loving every minute of it. She’s been talking to Serah about all the reasons and possibilities that we are the only ones to remember. It’s a far cry from her days of hiding secrets from me, and she is not the quiet young woman I remembered her to be. I’d be more afraid of what she’d do if someone tried to hurt me, that is quite the role reversal.”

“Serah mentioned that Vanille’s been a rock for her.”

Lightning chuckled.

“I think those two have a thing for each other, and they’ve not been able to admit it. Remind you of someone?”

“You’re just now catching on to that. I had my suspicions when their conversations started becoming more private.”

Lightning smacked Fang’s shoulder.

“And you felt the reason to not mention this, why?”

Fang’s laughter nearly rolled them both off the couch.

“Lightning, you’ve never been unintelligent, in this life or the last. The only thing I would have questioned was your inability to deal with us.”

“And Hope?” Lightning asked.

“Not at all as I remember him. He’s still smart as a whip, but he’s older in this life, about the same age as Vanille and Serah. And he’s about as mischievous as the two of them, I’m almost concerned we need to be on our toes with the three of them in the same room.” Fang chuckled.

“As far as how he’s coping, Vanille said he’s just fine. He’s intelligent enough to do the things he did before, but he has no interest in the military, engineering or anything of the like. He’s happy living a carefree life.”

Fang watched the emotions play over Lightning’s face, she had mentored Hope in a way, back in their old life. Light’s influence had encouraged Hope to follow in her footsteps so to speak, in many ways.

“You will be proud of him either way Light, despite the mischievous carefree nature, Hope is finishing up an education to be a teacher. Like you once did, he’s mentoring the young in this life.”

Lightning looked thoughtfully up at Fang. She could understand Serah and Snow’s struggle in a way, there were a lot of memories packed in those days that could easily be too distracting or pull you down in this life.

“So, he’s a little more like Serah used to be?”

“More of a carefree spirit, but yeah, he’ll be a great professor when he’s done with school.”

“Sounds like he picked up a little from you as well.” Lightning smiled.

“What about Sazh?” Fang asked.

“He’s handling it about as well as Vanille and Hope it seems. He still has Dajh and he has his wife, so he said he has no complaints. Some of the memories are not all that pleasant, but he counts his blessings that it seemed he was given more in return in this life. Sazh doesn’t want to squander the gift, and he’s glad that he got all of us as well, he said his family is complete.”

“It will be good to see the old man.”

The crackle and pop of the fire was the only noise for a long while as Fang and Lighting held each other in an intimate embrace. The information was a lot to digest, and the former l’Cie had been through a very challenging year that had almost ended in disaster. Faith, trust and love had seen them through and solidified their bond, but it had been a difficult road.

The truth was not something most are prepared for and Fang and Lightning had agreed that to reveal certain truths was a huge responsibility. One never knew how each individual would respond and often you would have to guide this person for the rest of their lives. Opening the door and unplugging someone from the lie could ruin a person’s life. These were lessons they had learned with each other and through their own personal journeys. The saying ‘ignorance is bliss,’ held a lot more validity than most realize.

The former l’Cie had vowed not to reveal any more to the rest of their family and friends, but that had changed when the others had their own awakenings. Fang and Lightning would not leave family stranded in the wake of the revelation, and what better way to show their support than during the holidays. 

There was no need to rush, or formulate a plan and from their discussions earlier, their family was doing remarkably well. They would handle things as they happened, and their plan was just to enjoy each other’s company and be there for whomever needed them. Once they were together again, it would be easier to ascertain just how much help and support that would be.  
Fang ran a caressing touch down Lightning’s side, causing the former soldier to shiver. They called her Lightning, but Fang’s touch caused a static charge through her entire body, often raising the tiny hairs on the back of her neck and arms. But it wasn’t a shocking charge, it was filled with heat and it traveled through her entire being.

It wasn’t until this life, that Lightning had relaxed and allowed Claire some freedom, turns out, she liked this softer part of her. And the former Savior was certain, that without Claire being an integral part of her, she’d never have experienced this soul deep passion and love. If she could convey to people how out of this world a soul connection was outside of the physical, they’d think she was crazy. But it was true, to touch one’s soul in the manner that most lost their minds over for the physical just didn’t belong in the same category.

Maybe this was what it was like for twin flames to find each other? Whatever it was, it was a gift, because each gentle touch from Fang put her over the moon and back and don’t get her started about what it was like to kiss the brunette when they were so in tuned to each other. This was far better than any physical sex that she could have ever experienced. But this kind of soul binding love, you couldn’t translate to others if they’d never felt it. This was eternal, something far better and greater than the temporary physical.

Making love was different, it was greater than the physical, almost like their non corporeal souls intertwining to become one. The energy they created together seemed to stop time, to break the laws of physical nature. This was never casual sex or gratuitous screwing, it was the literal definition of creating love. Spirit, soul and mind converged, mixing with each other bringing visions that were undecipherable with words, that was making love. Their physical bodies of course, would be exhausted while their spirit and soul soared. It was beautiful, to put it simply.

“Fang.” Lightning replied breathlessly.

The brunette paused, looking down to gaze into those crystal blue eyes. The same hand that had only moments ago been caressing Claire’s side, slide up to touch her face. There was no need for words as she placed a chaste kiss on her soldier’s lips and gently untangled their limbs. In the silence of the room, save for the sounds of the fire, they spread out a blanket and pillows. Soft glances, and gentle touches passed between them as they spread out their make shift bed by the fireplace.

Tomorrow was another day, tonight, was for them and there was no rush, no emergency to undress, no need to do anything but take their time. It was a celebration of their very first Christmas together, and they not only had each other, but they would be sharing it with their former l’Cie family. Time, it had no meaning, only substance for the moment. Etro had given them a gift far beyond their own imaginings, and they would honor that in every union they shared, every aspect of their lives together.

How does on repay a goddess? For Fang and Lightning, it was honoring the gift, by selflessly giving of themselves to each other and to whatever signs of aid for others that she sent. Neither woman could tell when they had finally come to find themselves bare before the other. Each of them had a new focus at this moment, and it was the other person. 

The act of making love built a tidal wave of energy that passed between them, through them and encased them in an aura of light. Each kiss, each touch was a fire that blazed a trail of warmth and electricity, filled with love, and security. It enveloped them, cocooning them away from the world. Before their eyes, was Odin and Buhumat, they became them, were them, and they merged to where, they did not know one from the other, they were one.

“I love you wife.” Fang conveyed between kisses.

“I love you, always and forever.” Lighting replied. 

The energy created by their love making exploded in a powerful show of colors behind their eyes and through their entire being. In the world outside, hours had passed in what seemed like no time at all. And the last visions they had was of each other, as they fell asleep in each other's arms, where they remained until after dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning and Fang spend some quality time with their sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope every one had a wonderful and safe Christmas! 
> 
> The towns, airport and places mentioned in the post are actual places in Montana. The nerd in me just had to make it as accurate as possible. And the Sunshine Veggie Burger, really exists at Backslope Brewing. It made me laugh when I saw it on the menu.
> 
> There will be one more chapter after this one. In the meantime, I will work on the main story so that you can have another chapter before the New Year.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and commenting.

Fang’s eye’s opened to the subtle change, Lightning was awake. The thought brought a smile to the brunette’s face for two reasons, one because Sunshine was nestled tightly against her, and two, even in this life Etro’s gift of her hunter's skills were as sharp as ever. The Huntress’ soft chuckle nearly startled the woman in her arms and instead of jumping, she pinched her companion in the arm. The action always brought about more laughter.

“Good morning to you too, Sunshine.”

There was a moment of tug-of-war between pinching her wife again or burying herself deeper into Fang’s arms. Lightning willingly allowed Claire to lead in this instance and was justly rewarded by the Huntress’ arms wrapping more tightly around her. The former soldier could easily wake up like this for the rest of their lives. There was something to be said about contentment and serenity.

“I don’t want to get up.” Lightning mumbled against the crook of her wife’s neck before softly planting a kiss.

“Well, we could stay like this all day and rush around at the last minute, or we could get up and take care of everything and have time to ourselves before going to pick everyone up at the airport.”

Claire groaned and blue eyes gazed into green.

“I don’t like this logical part of you, where’s my wild Huntress who would be all about spending the day in bed?”

The effect was immediate as Fang’s eyes darkened and Claire felt a thrill run up her spine as her Huntress growled low in her throat.

“I never left, Claire. I’m right here.”

Yes, Claire could definitely get used to this, and in a good way. Morning delights with her Huntress, from their make shift bed in front of the now cold fireplace, to the shower as they both settled into more of a conversational mood as they helped each other wash under the hot steam of water.

“So, Serah and Van should be coming in on the afternoon flight and Snow, Sazh and Hope the evening flight?”

“Yes, Serah’s text, confirming that their plane arrives at 11:45, gate 1C. She also texted that Sazh and his wife decided that this trip that Dajh take a later flight with her so that Sazh could spend time with us. The guys will arrive at 5:15 pm, gate 2. “

“That was very kind of Sazh’s wife, considering the circumstances. She must be a very open-minded woman?”

“She is, I had the opportunity of getting to meet her while Sazh was teaching the fencing classes. She’s a very nice lady.”

Once dry and dressed, the unstoppable duo synchronized into the prep team and any remaining items on their checklist were quickly abolished. Turns out, that despite taking the morning to enjoy each other’s company, they still had time to sit down for that hot chocolate they missed last night.

After the hot chocolate, the cups were rinsed and placed in the dishwasher while Lightning grabbed their coats and the keys to the vehicle. Fang made sure they had chains for the tires just in case a sudden snow storm came over the mountain range. According to the weather, they should have clear skies at least until after the family arrived. But the Huntress never took the weather for granted, especially when mother nature did not care about your fancy technology.

The Glacier Park International Airport was the closest airport to where the couple had decided to settle. Lightning and Fang had wanted to find a location in the wilderness, somewhere with a good amount of distance between themselves and the closest neighbor. There had been a beautiful log home with two bedrooms and two baths they had decided to put a bid on. It was perfect for the two, but that had changed when their family had started to remember.

The two ex l’Cie had agreed to live with the fact that the rest of their family would likely never remember, and so they had moved forward with their lives accordingly. Now, that the situation had changed, there was no way that either Fang or Lightning would not have a place suitable for the entire family to come and stay on holidays or casual visits. So, they had returned to scouring property for sale to accommodate their new needs.

Whether Etro’s divine hand was in this, neither woman could say, but they had found the perfect place. Sixty acres of land, and a log home with four bedrooms and three full baths and a large garage that would hold two vehicles and two snowmobiles.

But that wasn’t what drew the two to the log home to begin with, what Lightning loved about it was that it was that the interior was all earth tones or neutral colors. It left the palette open to add color or keep it simple. As for Fang, well, Lightning smiled when she thought of how her wife had dug into ever aspect of the home.

Before they had laid their eyes on the property, the Huntress had asked lots of questions and researched the house, previous owners and anyone that had put a hand on construction. She’d been excited to see it, as it appeared that conservationists and environmentalists had had a hand in the construction.

Fang knew the type of wood, treatment to the wood, where it had come from and just about every dizzying fact you could think of before they flew to Montana to look at the property. Lightning almost felt sorry for the poor realtor, but what do you expect from someone who has a degree in conservation biology?

Solar panels on the roof, a home recessed into the ground, natural rainwater filtration, the list went on. Their new home was filled with rustic beauty, enough modern appliances and additions that were environmentally safe, that it was like having two different worlds colliding together to make this intriguing mix, much like the situation they both found themselves in.

Fang situated herself in the passenger seat, strapping in with the seat belt as Lightning pulled out of the garage. They’d given themselves two hours to make it to the airport, plenty of time to deal with bad weather and any other unforeseen incidents that might occur. They would travel the dirt road until they hit US 2, and then follow that Northwest as the road wove between Glacier National Park and Flathead National Forest. It was a beautiful drive that they could both enjoy while they traveled to the airport.

“I was thinking we could take Serah and Vanille to Backslope Brewing in West Columbia Falls if they’re hungry.”

Fang chuckled.

“The place that has the Sunshine Veggie Burger?”

“Yes, that one.” Lighting replied as her cheeks colored.

The burger in question wasn’t named after her, but Fang liked to tease her about it. When they had first come to Montana to look at potential homes, the couple had stopped in there for a late lunch. It was great food and if one was inclined, you had homemade brew to wash it down with.

“Knowing those two, I would guess they’ll want to hit the small towns to go shopping.” Fang added.

“Serah mentioned as much and it would be a good time to talk with her a bit and see how she’s doing since last night’s phone call.”

“I can drag Van away, give you two some sister time.”

“Are we going to ask them about our relationship suspicions?”

“I’ve thought about it a lot, but given the circumstances Light, I think we should wait and see if they say anything. But it is tempting to want to tease Van.”

Despite the snow that had already fallen, the roads were clear and free of traffic accidents. Fang and Lightning arrived with an hour to spare. All their Christmas shopping had been done long ago, so the two decided to park in short term parking and get some coffee at Leryna’s Bistro. It wasn’t until both Fang and Lightning’s cell phones toned with text messages, that they realized that it was almost noon. Both of their sister’s sending notification that they had landed and would be heading to get their luggage. 

Taking Lightning’s hand, Fang led her wife toward the luggage terminals. For an International Airport, it was small, and the likelihood of being recognized was even smaller. The nice thing about Montana, neither woman had to deal with sudden mobs or paparazzi trying to take their pictures. The brunette of course, let Light know that it was all her fault for the publicity. Even though Fang played professional volleyball, having an international model for a wife drew much more attention.

Standing patiently waiting for the tell-tale sign of strawberry and red colored heads weaving their way through people, Fang lightly nudged her wife.

“Light, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“Matching bangles. If you hadn’t told me about the traditions in the Clans, I would have never paid any attention.”

“Van’s way of saying what they haven’t said aloud.” Fang snorted.

“I’ll get confirmation while you’re talking with Serah.”

The Huntress looked over at her wife.

“This doesn’t bother you, does it. I don’t need to worry about Van getting punched by my wife?”

“Tch, idiot.”

Fang laughed.

The conversation was interrupted when both younger sisters tackled them with hugs. But when Fang raised an eyebrow and gave a pointed look to the matching jewelry, Vanille turned red. The Huntress was going to enjoy this conversation.

“Are you two hungry?” Lightning asked as she and Fang helped grab the luggage from the carousel.

“I’m famished!” Vanille replied.

“I could use something to eat too, we haven’t had anything since we boarded the plane and there was no time for breakfast.”

“We have five hours before the guys flight comes in. Lightning and I have a restaurant we think you’d both like and then if you’re up to shopping, we’ll drive around the area for a bit.”

They passed the first hour and a half catching up. It was only the second time that Vanille had met Light in this life and she had plenty of conversation to make the model’s head spin. The red head had decided on a degree in Pharmacogenomics and she was by far one of the most astute in her field. In some ways, Oerba Dia Vanille had influenced Van in this life. Ironic that her love for genetics would lead to a field of study on medicine according to your genetic code.

Serah of course brought them all up to date on school as well. The two younger sisters were quickly approaching the end and were about ready to take the leap into the workforce. Lightning’s sister had gone the complete opposite direction of teaching, she’d become a social worker. But in the ex-soldier’s eyes, it was still something worth value. Instead of helping to educate children, now she was helping people in need. Serah was working on a Social Service degree, focused in management.

After a light lunch, the women opted to check out the local attractions in Columbia Falls before heading over to the mall at Whitefish. With the state being such a huge tourist attraction for outdoor activities, there was an abundant supply of little stores and shops to explore. There was a lot of the state that Fang and Lightning hadn’t even had a chance to explore. 

Between finally getting to see each other in person, their near tragic experience and marriage, time hadn’t allotted room for much else. In a way, this was their vacation and honeymoon all rolled up into one. Having had such a busy year, you would think the two women would want to cloister themselves away from the world. But neither woman could see shutting out their family, especially since they had regained their memories from their former lives.

And it wasn’t like they did not have time together after everyone left to return to their own lives. Marital bliss was all about enjoying your time together no matter what the circumstances were, even when life itself tried to knock you down and tear you apart. That was a true test of love and devotion, and these two had been waiting a long time to finally have each other. 

“Fang, can we ride the snowmobiles?”

The Huntress had been watching her wife and sister-in-law as they walked ahead, she looked over to her side where Vanille was giving her a knowing smile. 

“If you behave yourself.” Fang responded, while trying to reach her arm around and put her sister in a head-lock. 

“Nice try.” Van laughed as she skirted passed her older sister. 

“So, how long are you planning on keeping a lid on the bracelets?”

The laughter died, but the young red head had a smile on her face, if not a little blush to her cheeks.

“Serah and I knew you’d figure it out, and we had our suspicion that Lighting would know because of you. It’s just with the timing of everyone getting their memories back, Serah and I decided not to fully announce it until she’d talked with Snow.”

“No one is obligated to be with anyone Van. This life has nothing to do with the last, but I can understand Serah’s concern. She wouldn’t be Serah if she didn’t care.”

Fang smiled when she saw her sister watching Serah. The Huntress couldn’t help but see that part of her sister in the past, bouncing up and down and excitedly in love. But she didn’t really have to see it happen, it was reflected in the fondness of Vanille’s eyes when she looked at her. Curiosity made the older sister wonder just what kind of conversations and time had the two spent together that had turned this friendship into something more.

Sometimes love could hit you within moments of meeting someone and sometimes it crept up on you slowly. Lust only lasted so long, and it wasn’t love. Serah and Vanille had met through their older sisters, and their mission had been to get Fang and Lightning together. And out of this friendship, something more had developed.

“Yeah. It just still seems so weird, Fang. Having our memories back, Serah and I were headed toward a great friendship, it’s just in this life it ended up being so much more. It still boggles my mind sometimes.”

Fang scoffed.

“We’re more whole in this life Van and when we’re whole it’s easier to find that person that fits us. It’s not like any of us was looking for someone or feeling that we were lacking because of it. That’s a horrible way to start a relationship because you’re lonely or you want someone.”

“And I’m the one with the higher IQ?”

Vanille’s older sister laughed. They weren’t far apart in IQ, but it wasn’t something that Fang had ever made an issue. A person couldn’t help what they were born with or without, it was just the lot you drew in life. Besides, aside from the two sister’s teasing each other about it, the Huntress wasn’t a fan about snobby individual’s that looked down on others because of what they were born with. They didn’t earn the intelligence they had, they were born with it. In Fang’s mind, people who earned and worked for what they got were more impressive than those that touted their abilities they were naturally gifted with.

“We’re just more whole in this life Van, you and I aren’t lacking what we were in the old life. I would say the same goes for Lightning and Serah, maybe even all our l’Cie family. I can see why you and Serah would have developed a relationship deeper than friendship. I’m happy for you both.”

And so very Vanille, in this life or the last, she latched on to her big sister’s side with a giant hug. In the meantime, Lightning and Serah were having their own conversation.

“So, are you and Fang coming to Christmas at mom and dad’s when they get back.”

“Yes, I’ve already talked to them both. I wouldn’t miss it Serah. We missed out on so much when mom and dad died in our old life, I’m not taking that relationship for granted. Honestly, I’m so happy that they get to know Fang too. Mom and dad both just love her, I could tell when they met.”

Serah reached out and took her sister’s hand.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am for you and Fang, sis. I knew there was something there from when you first saw her on TV. Now that we have our memories back, I see it’s much deeper than what I thought. Things could have turned out so different had Bhunivelze's plans succeeded.”

“Well, they didn’t, thank Etro. In retrospect, I suppose it seemed like a long time to wait for this day, but it really wasn’t.”

“Speaking of relationships, I’m surprised you haven’t said anything about the jewelry yet.” 

Lightning lifted their joined hands to examine the bracelets more closely.

“They’re lovely.”

“That’s it?!”

The ex-soldier smiled at her sister.

“So, you and Vanille are officially dating now?”

“I knew you were holding back!”

“Fang told me. We’ve had a lot of time to discuss this life and the last. Clan traditions were among some of our discussions.”

“So, you’re not angry?”

“For heaven’s sake Serah, why would I be? All I want is for you to be happy.”

“It’s just that, well, you weren’t very accepting of Snow.”

“Serah, that was in another life, and yes I am just as much Lightning in this life, but I’m also Claire. It’s like two parts of me have become something entirely different. Besides, Snow in the old life was an idiot Serah. He needed to be hit a few times to get that brain of his working.”

Lightning sighed, it’s not exactly the answer she wanted to say.

“I came to accept Snow and, in this life, I actually like him Serah. In hindsight, I feel bad for trying to talk you two into dating. It’s likely that it was our past connections, even though none of us had memory of it yet. But I don’t expect either one of you to have to get together. We’re all different people, and only Fang and I were the ones to ask Etro for a chance in this life.”

“I talked to him, to Snow after I got of the phone with you yesterday. He came over to the house and we went to get a coffee. We talked for some time, and we’re happy with who we are in this life and where we’re going. It is a little awkward, knowing about the intimacy, but we’ll be okay.”

Lightning looked at Serah with pride. This life or the last, her sister had carried a piece of that mature nature that was evident in her actions. Despite the sibling teasing, and the normal antics of growing up, her baby sister had a decent head on her shoulders.

“I’m proud of you Serah. I’m glad the two of you didn’t let this linger. But I’m not entirely surprised that you’ve spoken already, you’ve always been mature about what matters, and snow is more mature in this life.”

Claire laughed.

“Snow was the one in this life who basically told me to let you live yours and quit trying to encourage the two of you into a relationship. It’s ironic considering his stance from our previous life. I guess in some ways I still tend to butt into your life.”

“Not so much now.” Serah smiled at her sister.

The two sister’s attention was drawn back behind them from the laughter coming from Fang and Vanille. Slowing down, the group of women split apart and reformed on their significant others. There was a happiness about them that wasn’t directly caused by the holiday.

“So, to Whitefish, to the Mall then?” Fang addressed the group.

“Fang, why haven’t you given my sister a piece of traditional Yun jewelry?” Serah asked.

Lightning and Fang just smiled at each other, as Serah’s sister pulled down her turtle neck sweater enough to expose the necklace around her neck. Vanille laughed as she took Serah’s hand.

“Told you she wouldn’t go long without correcting that!”

The four women headed to Whitefish to spend the last of their time together before heading back to Glacier Falls to pick up the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before Christmas Eve and Fang and Lightning are enjoying the afternoon with their sisters while waiting on the men to arrive. For the first time since having their past life memories restored, the old l'Cie group and Serah will finally be able to spend time as a family, without the threats from before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will wrap up in the next chapter or two. We all need a bit of good times to keep us charged so that life's cruelty doesn't keep us down. So, I hope you all have been enjoying the story and remember family is what and who we make it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting.

The mall was busy, this close to Christmas everyone was in shopping for loved ones. Fang and Lightning walked slowly, hand in hand behind their younger sisters. Fang watched out of the corner of her eye as a range of emotions passed over Claire’s face. The Huntresses fingers were suddenly squeezed hard in the grasp of her wife’s and the brunette could not help the chuckle that left her throat.

Lightning cast a glare toward her Heart, as Fang merely smiled the most beautiful smile at her partner. It was difficult these days to summon a glare, or even consider wanting to punch her wife in the jaw. But Lightning had a suspicious feeling that Claire would have wormed her way out even if they were still back in their past life.

How could she not? Light loved Fang and now that Claire was also apart of her, the loved had grown exponentially. They were different people, but strangely the same. Fang had put it best to her, they’d grown. Claire had been opened minded about spiritual matters and the divine, Lightning not so much. Was this a growth in spirit, soul or both? Her Huntress had merely smiled and shrugged, not at all the intellectual response she was expecting.

But then again, the playfulness that was the old Fang was very much in full force. Her instincts, her strength and natural warrior gifts were there, but in this life, the brunette had not had the hardships of war, of Ragnarök and crystal stasis. She was calm, not so brash, not so stubborn, it was refreshing to see her not carry the weight of a people on her shoulders anymore.

“You’re making fun of me.” Lightning whispered.

“No, I’m enjoying watching my wife be at ease showing emotion.”

Lightning stopped. How was it that Fang did this to her? It was still Fang’s way of teasing, and the Huntress had always been honest and sincere with her own feelings. But somehow, the soft and genuine answer that so easily came to her lips moved her to her very soul.

“I love you so much. I look forward to everyday to make the words seem pale to my actions. How do you do this to me? Part of me wants to kiss you and the other hit you.”

Fang chuckled again and pulled Lightning in for a kiss. Their two younger sisters who had been walking hand in hand themselves were oblivious to the other two. And when the older sisters broke apart from the tender kiss, Vanille and Serah were way up in front of them. The Huntress tugged on their joined hands to get moving again.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Lightning responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Love Light, but that’s all you. I just happen to be the lucky woman that you feel it from.”

“So, what was the play of emotions about anyway?” Fang asked, changing the topic.

“I was just thinking about our conversation yesterday about Serah and Vanille.”

“Oh?”

“I was thinking about when I first started having suspicions about them. I thought it was at the wedding, when they were both avoiding each other, but then I realized that it was truly after we’d been rescued from the plane crash. They were always so clinging to each other, but they couldn’t even look at each other in the eye.”

“Cut yourself some slack, you didn’t have your full memories back until we met. How were you supposed to notice?”

“I was never really that observant in this life Fang, it was like being gifted suddenly with abilities I didn’t have or building up the ones I did.”

“I’m just glad you’re not struggling with the two parts of yourself being brought back together. Light, you became what you thought you had to in order to take care of Serah. I’m glad that you finally had the opportunity to live life, Claire.”

This time, Fang had stopped them, cupping the side of her wife’s face. It didn’t matter what name she called her, because it was all her. Claire, Light, Lightning, Sunshine, it was her and it was all rolled up into a beautiful gifted package from Etro.

“Seriously you two, can’t you keep your hands off each other for two seconds.”

The moment was lost when the two older sisters looked over to their younger counterparts. Almost in sync both raised an eyebrow toward the shorter two women, who were still holding hands. Fang turned to her wife with a grin.

“Light, do you hear someone speaking gibberish?”

Lightning tried to hide the smirk that threatened to break out across her face.

“Funny, sounded more like hot air to me.”

The two broke out in laughter as Serah huffed and Vanille rolled her eyes. But the older women noticed the familiar look of understanding. Once the initial worry about the reaction of their older sisters to their relationship, which Fang told Vanille was completely irrational, the two younger ladies had relaxed and allowed their affection to flourish.

“Are you two lovebirds ready to leave, it’s about time to head toward the airport and pick up the guys.” Fang replied.

After a brief stop to get hot chocolate on the go, they headed toward the SUV. Fang had been ever grateful for Lightning’s forethought of putting the rooftop cargo carrier on that morning. Vanille could be a shopper, but she had no idea just how bad Serah could be. Lightning’s face was beginning to hurt from smiling so much today, especially after hearing her wife grumbling and cursing about shopaholic little sisters. If that wasn’t part of her old Huntress, the ex-soldier would eat her blazefire.

Fang flipped up the rear back seats for places for the guys to sit. It was likely that the smallest of their group, Serah, Vanille and likely Hope would be seated at the back so that Snow would have room for his large frame. It wasn’t their usually SUV and frankly Fang had had issues even purchasing one. But out here in Montana in the snow and ice and having a rather large family, they needed something to get everyone back and forth. Until they made an electric vehicle from recycles materials and was not fuel carbon based, this would have to do. At least they didn’t need to drive it that often, something the Huntress was grateful for.

***

The group of women arrived just in time as the men’s flight was taxing down the runway toward the terminal. Vanille gave Serah a quick glance to make sure there was still no residual nervousness about being around Snow so soon. Her girlfriend’s smiling face gave her all the reassurance she needed that things would be just fine.

There was an air of excitement in the terminal as the women waited for the men to disembark. They were finally all together, just as in the original dream as l’Cie. It was difficult to imagine with the way circumstances had unfolded after defeating Ophan, but even this vision had come true. Perhaps it wasn’t as they each remembered, or as it had been seen, but it was done. It was yet another gift that felt as if Etro had been watching out for them all from the beginning.

It wasn’t that they were important, perhaps it was the friendships and love they had developed? Whatever the case was, it felt right to be in each other’s company once more. It was Sazh’s voice they heard first, then Snow’s large frame came into view, followed by Hope’s platinum blonde hair. The reaction was almost immediate. Fang smirked, Lightning crossed her arms but smiled, Vanille was nearly bouncing and Serah simply smiled that sweet smile that was usually on her face.

For the part of the guys, Sazh was grumping about something, Hope was in a deep discussion with Snow up until they saw the women. It was an instant connection, they were home, together, and they were for all intents and purposes family. Pleasantries were quickly passed around and so were hugs, and the surprising awkward ones came from the guys hugging Lighting. All except for Sazh of course, Claire had been his pupil and he had given her a father hug a time or two after particularly difficult wins in fencing.

Fang of course could not hold back the laughter when Snow stood before Lightning. Apparently, the true issue was still with the ex-soldier and everything was fine with Serah. Claire of course took matters into her own hands, because if she let that part of her that was Lightning lead, the two would have new awkward issues in this life.

“You idiot, I told you on the phone that we were fine.” Lightning replied as she hugged Snow.

The big guy scratched the back of his neatly trimmed hair and smiled awkwardly.

“I’m sorry Claire..Lightning…”

“Claire, Snow, call me Claire.”

“I guess this is just a little bit harder to reconcile than I thought.”

“Tell me about it!” The others replied at the same time.

Laughter broke out in the group and whatever tension had been in the air dissipated almost immediately. The former l’Cie finished their greetings, grabbed luggage and chatted all the way out to the vehicle. Fang glared at the two younger sisters, nearly causing Lightning to spit up her coffee in laughter.

“What?!” Vanille demanded.

“You two are lucky the bags fit, just barely!”

Serah rolled her eyes and grabbed Vanille by the hand as the two piled in the very back seat with Hope. Once everyone was in, Fang took the keys from her wife, so that she wouldn’t have to drive back. Chatter was lively in the group as they rode toward the house.

“Hope, Fang told me that you’re studying to be a professor? What field?”

The young man in question cleared his throat to speak up from the back.

“Yes, I’m studying for a degree in biomedical engineering, with a minor in aeronautics. That’s how Vanille and I met. I was in London looking at prospective schools and attending a few symposiums. Sarah told me that your studying law, particularly in the field of Environmental Law. I suspect Fang had some influence?”

Lightning looked over at her wife before turning back toward Hope.

“Yes, she did actually. I really hadn’t thought in the direction of the environment until Fang mentioned it. I was too focused on people-based choices.”

“So, in this life, you really didn’t need to be so focused on where you were going?” Hope asked.

“No, she was just a lazy teenager, Hope.” Serah cut in.

Fang chuckled, earning her a pinch to the arm.

“Ow! Damn Light.”

“Where’s the support for your wife?” Lightning demanded.

Sazh was the first to chuckle and before long the entire car was alit with laughter.

“I see the more things change, the more they stay the same.” Sazh observed.

In some form, Sazh’s words were true, but if Lightning and Fang had anything to say about it, their lives were vastly different. But neither woman would doubt that the others didn’t feel the same. If not in character or choices in this life, they were different all the way around and as it turned out, that wasn’t such a bad thing.

***

The hour-long trip seemed like barely a moment in time as they pulled up to the Farron-Yun household. Although that was what it was officially dubbed by the two women, they had kept their names, as the taking of another’s name was more a tradition of a woman taking a man’s name in wedlock. Marriage had become more an institute of man than a covenant before god. And though the two had married through the legal system, they had wed long before that in a hand-fasting ceremony between them and the divine.

As luggage was taken down from the carrier on top of the vehicle, and bags were handed out to the two spending freaks the conversations continued into the house. Fang laughed and Lightning tch’ed when Serah and Vanille each took one of Snow’s arms and began talking to him about finding a girlfriend. Of course, the Huntress couldn’t help herself when the big guy turned around with a pleading look of help, she laughed so hard, Claire practically had to carry her into the house.

As the two younger women requested, or in Lightning’s mind, demanded a tour of the house, Fang took the men into the dining room. Opening the liquor cabinet, which surprisingly had very little, the Huntress rattled off the choices for drinks. The Champagne of course, would be saved for a toast together in celebration later that evening.

While the tour was taking place, Fang moved to the kitchen to set down dinner ware, the smell of roast permeating the room had the men chomping at the bit for dinner. One had to love crock pots, they saved a lot of time and energy when you had to have a meal ready for a hungry crew. And when Fang thought crock pots, it was literally in the plural. As far as she knew, Snow still had a hefty appetite and the brunette wouldn’t be surprised if there were seconds and thirds eaten before they retired for the night.

Dinner around the table was lively, the ex l’Cie getting to know each other better in this life, barely touching on their past. It wasn’t strange, there was a bond between them that seemed to have followed them into this world and it was silently acknowledged in the camaraderie. But not so surprisingly, old traits and characteristics did show themselves the longer they were all around each other. Snow ruffled Hope’s head a few times, the first time he caught himself, the entire table burst out in laughter and it was only intensified by Hope’s blush.

But that wasn’t the only incident, Fang found it hilarious that Serah now had to contend with Vanille stealing food off her plate instead of the Huntress’. The red-head became bubblier, Serah’s teasing seemed to lessen and that old sweetness shown through. Between the two younger sisters, the brunette had never seen two young women so hopeful and full of joy. And the air was full of nostalgia, despite the fact those times were not always pleasant. 

For Lightning, she could never recount a time she’d felt so happy to be in a room full of family. She looked around her and found reached for Fang’s hand under the table as she watched all these people she had come to know in a past life through extreme circumstance. They hardly knew each other, and they had formed such a strong bond through difficult circumstances and here they were, in another life, finding each other all over again. 

Etro’s gift was so much greater than the visions they had had about reuniting, something Lightning was grateful for. She turned to find Fang’s eyes on her, steadily observing her as she had done in both lives and Claire’s cheeks colored. There was such intensity in those green orbs and Claire knew that her Huntress would always be there to protect the vulnerable parts of her, and Lightning knew she’d always be that stalwart partner in whatever endeavor they were undertaking. 

“You alright Sunshine?”

“Never better.” 

A clearing of throats, as in the entire table brought the couple out of their private moment, sending out a new round of laughter. With bellies full, the women took to cleaning up the mess while the men moved over to the roaring fire. There was nothing chauvinistic about the action and if you asked any of the ladies’ present, they would tell you that. Besides, the truth was, not many women wanted the men messing up their kitchens!

When the table was cleared, the dishes washed and put away, the four gals joined the men in the other room. Between the three men, they had brought in a stack of wood to keep the fire going through the night and had picked up where the conversation at the dinner table had left off. 

“Hey Lightning, Snow, Sazh and I were wondering about the sleeping arrangements. We have a suggestion, if you’re not oppose to it.”

Light exchanged a look at her wife.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, for old time sakes, we were thinking about camping out by the fireplace.”

Lightning looked first at Fang and then Sazh.

“Sazh?”

“You alright with that old man?” Fang added with a smirk.

“Hey, I maybe the eldest here, but I’m not THAT old!”

“If that’s what you want to do, I certainly don’t have an issue with it.”

“No, Lightning, I think you’re missing the point. Hope was talking about all of us.” Snow added.

There was a momentary pause, apparently the nostalgia was stronger than she’d thought. With a laugh, Claire looked at her wife.

“I’m game if you are?” Fang replied.

The two older sisters looked at their younger.

“Serah and I would love too!”

“Alright, camping indoors it is.” Lightning smiled.

****

The hour was getting late and already yawns were starting to pass amongst the group. Fang and Lightning had taken a moment to gather up the necessary blankets, pillow or sleeping bags for those interested, while Vanille and Serah made their way into the kitchen for a fresh cup of hot chocolate. It wasn’t long before a glass of champagne was poured into awaiting glasses and toasts were given for their first Christmas together.

Fang was the first to say something.

“Claire and I know that the situation with regaining your memories hasn’t been the easiest. We can only imagine that the family that was formed during our l’Cie days was the reason Etro allowed this. Speaking for myself and my wife, we’re glad that we were blessed with the ability to have this family this time around.”

“All of you, will always have a home here.” Lightning added.

“To family!!” Vanille said, lifting her glass.

“To those we’ve lost.” Serah added.

“To those who will not remember us.” Snow replied.

“To happiness and peace.” Sazh added.

“To future things to come.” Replied Hope.

“To Etro’s blessings.” Claire and Fang said together. 

***

Eventually the group settle in for the night, the only light coming from the fire. Fang held Lightning close as the two murmured quietly about the day. Their eyes turned to their sisters who were adorably cuddled up to each other and fast asleep. It was like pulling night watch, except there was no danger to be on alert.

“Thank Etro, Snow doesn’t seem to be a snorer in this life.” Lightning replied quietly.

Fang had to bury her face into the back of her wife’s neck to keep from laughing out loud. 

“You’re just trying to get me to laugh so that my loud mouth wakes everyone up. Is this some kind of sweet revenge.”

“Could be.” Lightning said with a smile. 

She turned over to face the Huntress. A smile on her face, but a serious look in her eye.

“I can’t imagine why we were blessed so much. But I’ve never been happier Fang and I couldn’t have imagined this for any of us if I’d tried.”

Fang gave her wife a gentle kiss.

“Neither could I, Sunshine.”

They fell asleep like this, facing each other, with Lightning tucked under Fang’s chin. There were no monsters, no threats, and for once they could all be together without the need to be running for their very lives. Today had been wonderful, who knew what tomorrow would bring and the thought of Christmas together was the second highlight of the year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve is here, and the gang spend the day with together, as Sazh's family joins the group and spread the joy in decoration and merriment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more Chapter to go, a time of celebration and reflection as the ex-l'Cie celebrate a life without Fal'Cie. 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading and commenting. I hope you have all enjoyed the side story to A Promise Fulfilled.
> 
> And another shout out to LongMaxSilver for being a wonderful human being and Beta reading and helping to correct errors and give suggestions! Thank you!!!

Inwardly Fang groaned, how was she supposed to enjoy laying here next to Lightning when every little sound woke her up? Currently, it was the sound of Vanille and Serah giggling and that usually meant that the two young ladies were up to no good. At least, they hadn’t woken up Light, who lay comfortably flush against the front of the brunette.

“I’m telling you Serah, Fang is awake, she just hasn’t said anything.” Vanille whispered.

“She hasn’t even moved and her breathing is still the same, you’re being paranoid.”

“No, she isn’t.” Fang replied.

Serah practically squealed in surprise while her girlfriend just shook her head, giving her that ‘I told you so,’ look. 

“Don’t try and play innocent missy, you know you’re the one that probably instigated whatever you’re up to.”

Vanille just shrugged and giggled.

“You have a girlfriend now, why don’t you pick on her.”

The silence told Fang that her sister was already well into pranking Serah and some of those pranks must have been well devised due to the continued silence.

“Oh, don’t let her fool you. She can be just as guilty and it serves her right for tormenting her older sister all these years.” Lightning added as she snuggled closer to Fang. 

Fang kissed the top of Lightning’s head and peeked an eye open. She was surprised the guys weren’t making noise or at least up and trying to avoid the mischievous acts of the two youngest women. Looking around the room while trying not to disturb her wife, she noticed a distinct absence. Well, she had heard them talking earlier and could have sworn that she’d heard doors opening and closing. But, she wasn’t so concerned now that they were in different circumstances.

“Where did the guys go?” Fang inquired.

“They wanted to get the snowmobiles out and take them for a ride.” Serah replied.

Fang chuckled, they sure hadn’t wasted any time. Lightning stirred in her arms and looked up into those beautiful green eyes of the Huntress. The sharp intelligent edge of Lightning and the loving and content look of Claire staring at her. They had really become entirely different people, even with the similarities that had remained the same. 

“Ready to get up Sunshine?”

“No.” She replied honestly. 

Lifting her head over to the other two, Lightning observed they were still in their bed clothes. Apparently, they had decided that whatever the guys were up too, they could do it all by themselves. It struck the ex-soldier what that just might be from the conversations last night.

“They went to get a tree.”

It wasn’t a question, more a statement of fact.

“Yes, we decided to stay in a bit longer and then start breakfast. Serah and I were nosey and went through the cabinets and the refrigerator to see what you two had.”

“Vanille and I will cook breakfast if you two want to sleep a little longer.”

The two older sisters looked at each other and smiled.

“No, we’re good Serah. I wouldn’t mind having a cup of coffee, before the day begins.”

“Already made, just a few minutes ago.”

Lightning pulled away from Fang’s embrace and helped the Huntress to her feet as they both followed their younger sisters into the kitchen. Claire didn’t drink coffee, she was more for hot chocolate and tea, but since she and Lightning were whole, coffee was back on the menu. 

Four mugs were taken down from the cabinet as Fang poured everyone a cup. She took the four cups to the table and sat down next to her wife. A discussion about the days events were already underway as she hide a smile watching the two younger women practically bounce with joy. The brunette leaned into her wife and whispered, a grin spreading across Lightning’s face that made the other two pause. 

“Have you told mom and dad about you and Vanille, Serah?”

“Yes.” She replied with a blush.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Fang replied with a smirk.

Vanille’s mouth opened to respond, but closed. They’d only just told their big sisters, and the confession to her parents maybe a month earlier. The crimson flush on both of their faces was priceless.

“We only just started dating, that hasn’t even been a discussion.” Serah admitted.

Lightning took a sip of her coffee, not bothering to hide the smile on her face.

“I give them about another month.” The soldier replied. 

“You’re being very generous Sunshine, I’d give them a week.”

Lightning didn’t think the two younger sisters could get any more red in the face, she was seriously wrong. The two older sisters chuckled.

“Give us a break, we’re not as slow as the two of you. But we’re not exactly in a rush to run down the isle.” Vanille squeaked.

“We’re just teasing. It’s not as much fun on the other end, is it?” The soldier replied.

The four women sat and talked while they finished their coffee, before heading off to the two bathrooms to get ready for the day. Lightning and Fang had discussed leaving the decorations to a minimal until the others had arrived. They wanted to enjoy as much of the festive holiday as they could together, and what better way than to decorate the house and tree together. 

After a quick shower and change the two older sisters emerged from their bedroom ready to begin their day. Serah and Vanille were already in the kitchen whipping up a Christmas Eve breakfast fit for a king. They had found the sausage, bacon and eggs, bread, english muffins and ingredients to make french toast. 

When Fang and Lightning returned to the kitchen to grab some more coffee, their two younger sisters painted a picture that was too adorable and very domestic. Serah was working on the french toast, while Vanille was busy setting the meat to cook on a separate grill. Each of them taking a moment to pass by the other, giving taste tests to the food when appropriate. The ex-soldier and Huntress could not hide their smiles.

Taking their mugs of coffee, the two older sisters headed for the closet that held all the Christmas decorations. Soon, they were taking out bulbs, lights, candle holders, and all sorts of decor related to the holiday. The two had gone crazy with decorations when they’d purchased the house, and mighty grateful for their position in life to be able to do such a thing at a young age. 

The soldier directed her wife as to where she wanted the boxes to go, leaving a pile for the tree and a pile for decorations around the room. As soon as the guys were back and they’d eaten breakfast, they could all dive into decorating. Then after lunch, either she or Fang would take Sazh back to the airport to pick up his family. And on the way, try and convince him there was plenty of room for them to stay at the house. 

“Refil?” Fang asked as she kissed her wife on the cheek.

“Tea please.”

The Huntress passed Serah on the way into the kitchen. The younger sister taking an opportunity to go sit by Claire for a moment, while Vanille finished up. She took a moment, standing in the living room to just watch, as her older sister relaxed by the fire, playing with the Yun necklace.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

Lightning looked up from the couch and regarded her sister.

“I hadn’t been this happy, until now.”

Serah joined her at the couch.

“I’m really glad you have Fang in this life. You two really deserve some happiness after everything.”

Claire smiled and pulled Serah into a hug along her side.

“I could say the same for you. Vanille seems to bring out this sparkle in your eye.”

“Like Snow did.” Serah added.

Lightning watched her sister more closely.

“I’m okay Claire, honest. After our past memories came back, I had a lot of time to think about things. I needed it too, because I didn’t want to hurt Snow or Vanille. I still love Snow and I know I always will, but I’m a different person now.”

Serah took hold of her sister’s hand. 

“I realized that with Snow, I found someone who was always there for me, who loved me and would protect me. I didn’t need that in this life and he wasn’t looking to prove himself in this life. We both had something we didn’t have in our other life.”

“Parents.” Claire softly replied.

“You did the best you could Claire, it wasn’t your fault and I hope you don't feel guilty about the past. We’re not those same people anymore. I’m just glad we have each other again in this life and with parents.”

“Me too Serah, me too.” Claire said as she hugged her sister tighter.

Fang set the mugs on the counter and went about making hot tea. Vanille was finishing up the french toast for Serah and placing them on hot plates to keep them warm, when her older sister entered the room. Vanille had been extremely bubbly, a lot more like her former self, and the Huntress was filled once again with nostalgia. 

“Do you miss it Fang, to be in Oerba?”

The red-head wrapped her arms around her sisters as Fang reached over and ruffled her hair.

“I’ve had a moment or two where I missed it. There was a lot about Gran Pulse I loved, but I wouldn’t go back there. I’m happy here Van, with Light and with you. And now that our little family remembered our past, we have a chance to explore those relationships further. What about you?”

“No, aside from the part where we were together, I don’t miss it at all. Besides, I wouldn’t have Serah in my life like this.”

Fang hummed and with a smirk and a tinkle in her own eye replied.

“I always figured you’d fall for Hope. You two were starting to be really close.”

Vanille smacked her sister.

“No, Fang! Hope was more like a kid brother, geeze! I was 19, Hope was only 14, what do you take me for, a cougar?! Not in this life or the last, nor any other life, thank you very much!”

Fang laughed and ruffled her sister’s hair, much to her current displeasure. 

“Good thing, I don’t think Hope would have survived for long dealing with me and then Light would have skewered me on her blade.” The Huntress laughed.

Just as the tea finished brewing, Fang could hear the distinct sounds of the snowmobiles headed back toward the house.

“Light, Serah, the guys are back.”

Peeking out the window, the gals neither saw them or heard them for several more minutes.

“You and that damn Yun hearing!” Lightning replied without venom.

Lightning and Serah joined the other two in the kitchen as they went about setting the table and placing the food out to be served. They no sooner finished setting the last place, when they could hear the laughter and jovial conversation coming from the garage entry.

“Breakfast is ready you menaces!” Fang announced.

Snow, Hope and Sazh unwrapped from their winter attire, quickly washed and joined the ladies at the table. Conversation was focused on the tree the guys had found and cut down along with a heavy dose of teasing the resident Yun for the abundant supply of power tools, chainsaw and other gadgets in the garage. 

Fang waved them off as they moved onto the topic of the day’s schedule, all looking toward Lightning for clarification.

“Well, Soldier Girl, what’s the plan?”

“Why are you all looking at me?!” 

Groans and laughter filled the room as Lightning rolled her eyes and much to the amusement of the others pulled out a list of things on her “To Do” list. Only, a blush touched the normally pale cheeks as she did so.

By the time breakfast was finished and the dishes were rinsed and set in the dishwasher, Fang and Lightning had managed to convince Sazh to stay at the house with his family. Lightning, Sazh and Vanille would go into town to pick up Dajh and his wife, and then stop to pick up any additional supplies they needed for the house.

Fang, Serah and the rest of the ex-l’Cie would stay at the house. The Huntress of course was not just going to sit idle by the fire, not when they could take the snowmobiles back out and ride around on the countryside. First, they needed to bring the tree in and set it up on the stand so that it would have time to warm up and take in a round of hot water to keep it fresh. 

While Serah, Snow and Hope set the tree up, Fang went to her and Lightning’s room to set up for Sazh and his wife. The bed already had fresh sheets on it from the day before, but the Huntress pulled out extra blankets and pillows and took the things that she and her wife would need while they had company. 

Once they were ready to go, Fang checked their rides and took them on a tour of some of the better scenic places. She kept an eye on the time, wanting to make sure they were back in time for the others when they returned from town. It was just after noon, when they arrived back at the house and set out to have some lunch. 

No sooner had the soup been set on the stove to heat and Fang began making hot ham and cheese sandwiches when Lightning pulled up into the driveway. The Huntress had never met Dajh, needless to say, she was excited about spending time with the young man. Sazh had talked a lot about his son, at least to Vanille and she was grateful the little guy didn’t have the memories of being turned to crystal. Where the Fal’Cie had not dared to spare the innocent, Etro had made provisions in this life for him.

When Lightning and the others entered the room, Dajh and his mother were introduced to those that had remained behind. Fang turned to greet the newcomers and invited everyone to have a seat as soup and sandwiches would be up momentarily. Lightning came and hugged her wife from behind, quickly taking up a helping hand. The Huntress could not disguise the fact that she loved this side of Light. Public displays of affection, no issue with letting the world know that they were together. It was a silent fear that Fang had had during their l’Cie days, that the soldier would never feel comfortable with their relationship publicly. 

The scent of pine filled the air, and after lunch, Serah and Vanille set up a list of Christmas songs to play softly in the background as the women and men began to decorate the home for Christmas. There was nothing odd, that they had waited until Christmas Eve to do so. The only thing that the group cared about was being together in a time when they would finally be able to live normal lives. 

As the men hung the lights in accordance to Lightning’s directions, the women went about setting out the candles and figurines. Once the lights, and garland were hung on the tree, the group began placing bulbs. It wasn’t long until the entire tree filled the room with the festive fervor of the holiday. The entire room seemed to exude the feeling of joy, and with the added touches of the holiday decorations, that feeling soared. 

With hot beverages in hand, as Dajh fell asleep on his mother’s lap, the adults turned to more mature subjects, mainly that of their past lives. Sazh’s wife was very interested in the stories of their past and the group spent several hours answering her questions. It wasn’t long before the ladies had migrated toward the kitchen, followed by the men. The guys had insisted on going non traditional and cooking good BBQ on the grill. As the men cooked, the women decided to bake treats, especially cookies so that Dajh could set them out for Santa.

It was late into the night, after everyone had retired to their rooms that Lightning and Fang sat out on the couch, cuddled together and watching the fire. Even in this life, the two women felt comfortable enough with each other that conversation was unnecessary. Moments like these were some of the most treasured and neither woman found it easy to want to break it, even if it were just for the sake of going to bed.

Without a word, Lightning stood up, pulling the Huntress to her feet. They went about a normal routine of placing any dirty dishes in the dishwasher, shutting off lights, or locking doors, the normal activities that people did. On the way to their spare room, Lightning slapped Fang for stealing one of the cookies off the plate they’d set out for “Santa.” The only response she received was a smirk from her wife as they headed to bed. Tomorrow was Christmas and it would be the first one they had together and as a family. Who could ask for more?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here and Lightning's Merry Band of L'Cie is all together, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter for First Christmas. It is about time that the group has a meaningful time together without the world ending or chaos erupting. Hopefully, there is not too much saccharine to cause cavities. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. Next up will be the final Chapter to Promise Fulfilled and then I will launch into Arms of A Stranger along with LongMaxSilver helping to keep me from awful grammatical errors and suggestions to keep things interesting. Expect plenty of drama in the next storyline and plenty of emotional baggage.

The house was still, a peace permeated through the structure as Fang held her wife. She was rather surprised that Dajh wasn’t up, anxiously waking his parents to open Christmas gifts. It’s not that the Huntress would have minded in the least, she was rather looking forward to the joyful chaos that would overtake their home. In fact, she was starting to feel rather childlike herself, in anticipation of the day. So much so, that she couldn’t resist moving a few subtle inches to kiss Claire softly along her jaw and whisper.

“Merry Christmas, Sunshine.”

Claire tried to keep the smile from her face at the pleasant morning wakeup, as she stretched and turned into Fang. She was assaulted by another tender kiss to her lips and a strong set of arms wrapping her further into the Huntress. 

“Merry Christmas, Fang.”

A gentle smack connected to the brunette’s arm.

“That’s for beating me to the Merry Christmas greeting.”

The Huntress chuckled and began to list the number of times that Lightning had beaten her, starting with the proposal and announcement to family.

“I couldn’t let you stay ahead of me now, could I.”

“Oh, so we’re back to competing, are we? I’m still ahead.” Light replied as she opened her eyes to look at her wife with a smug grin.

“Yes, we are, and I’m going to out love you.” The Huntress purred, punctuating her statement with another kiss.

“Challenge accepted.”

There was a sudden tussle under the sheets and a bout of laughter as the two women wrestled under the covers until Fang finally pinned Lightning underneath her. It only took a moment, a deep look into the other’s eyes and they both froze.

“I love you, Claire Lightning Farron.”

“Me too.” Lightning replied with a smirk.

Fang was about to pout….

“Hey, could you two keep it down in there, some of us are still trying to sleep.”

At the sound of Sazh’s voice outside their door, two heads appeared above the covers. 

“Sounds like the kids are up, Sunshine.”

“I heard that, and I ain't your kid!”

The Huntress began to chuckle when she was pulled down into another kiss. This time, all playing aside, Lightning looked at Fang with an overwhelming abundance of love.

“I love you too, Oerba Yun Fang.”

As it turned out, Fang wasn’t the only one feeling a bit like a kid. As the entire group began to congregate toward the living room there was an exciting aura about them. If the Huntress were to describe it, the glow was almost explosive and this type of detonation was more than alright. Especially considering that the youngest of their group was still half asleep as his mother and father ushered him to a seat on the couch. 

Lightning and Fang exchanged a look, yes, Christmas definitely seemed like more of an adult holiday. If it wasn’t for the child-like antics of the adults, it was their enthusiasm to watch their children open gifts with anticipation. 

Sazh sat on the couch with his son and wife, while Snow and Hope argued over who would get the fire going. Lightning, Fang, Serah, and Vanille headed to the kitchen to start the coffee, hot cocoa and get out the donuts for the morning breakfast. Not very nutritious, but a holiday was a good excuse for some unhealthy snacking. 

Within moments, a fire was going, beverages and donuts of all varieties were placed on the coffee table and Serah and Vanille began handing out gifts. The group laughed as Dajh’s eyes grew round at the stack of gifts set before him. Having aunts and uncles from his father’s former l’Cie family was going to pay out quite handsomely, not that he would ever know.

“Look, Santa ate all of his cookies and drank his chocolate milk!” Dajh crowed.

Fang received a glare from her wife.

“It wasn’t me!” She mouthed.

The Huntress turned to regard the group, her eyes narrowing in on Sazh who was suspiciously avoiding eye contact.

“So, Dajh, let’s see what Santa brought you for Christmas!”

“Nice, dodge there old man,” Fang replied.

Sazh cleared his throat and began handing presents to his son, while Lightning hid her laughter by sipping from her coffee mug. The group waited until Dajh had opened all of his gifts and merrily sat playing with his new toys. Although the gifts under the tree had greatly diminished, it was not empty. There was no way that any of the former l’Cie would not have at least one gift to exchange with each other. 

As the adult's gifts were handed out, Fang gave her wife an odd look.

“Didn’t even trust me to leave mine under the tree?”

“No.” Lightning replied with a conspiratorial grin. 

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Light who went to get Fang’s gift, it was Hope, which brought about a narrowing of eyes toward her wife. The grin never left her Sunshine’s face. When the silver-haired young man set the long rectangle looking present in the hands of the Huntress, the brunette gave Lightning a questioning gaze.

“Go ahead, open it. And if the rest of you don’t mind, open up yours as well. You too Serah.”

As the truth was slowly revealed, there was a mixture of awe, surprise, and laughter. When Fang’s eyes landed on what was inside, she reverently ran her fingers along the gift. So moved by what she’d found inside, the Huntress could not hold back the tears.

“Light?”

“Thank Hope, he was the genius that helped me replicate everyone’s old weapons. It’s fully functional and upgradeable, but I wouldn’t recommend trying it inside the house.” 

Fang removed the lance from the box, the blades folded up nicely to allow the box to hide the real treasure. The Huntress would have never figured that it was a replica of her lance, and much more. Fang’s old lance not only had the same tribal design from Oerba, but it had tribal designs representing her Native heritage. It meant only one thing, her Sunshine had spent a lot of time and effort speaking to family to make this happen. She was touched beyond belief, but she was also a little amused and it showed in her face as she kissed her wife.

“Thank you, you have no idea how much this means. But, I think you should open your gift from me.”

When Light opened her present, there was a bit of confusion on her face, until Fang pointed to the first version from her birthday still framed above the mantle. 

“Hope? And I suppose fully functional as well?”

The young man in question sat back with a pleased grin on his face. He’d outsmarted both Lightning and Fang, this was a monumental moment. 

“I thought you hadn’t seen Hope yet? You kept asking questions...oh you little minx!” Fang laughed.

“I finally outfoxed the Huntress.” Lightning laughed.

“No, technically, I did. Neither one of you knew that I had been talking with both of you.” Hope replied.

“He’s right.” The brunette replied.

“So, what did you get Hope then Light?”

The others were looking over their own weapons from their l’Cie days, including Serah who held her bow. But Hope had not opened his yet, and a smirk grew on the ex-soldier’s face. One that made Hope’s falter.

“You didn’t.”

Tearing open his gift, the young man was staring right at the Airwing boomerang he used. When Hope looked up at the two women, they both had smirks on their faces.

“Pays to have lived in the land Down Under. And it doesn’t hurt that it puts you close to the last known experts of the weapon.”

Of course, Snow hadn’t had a weapon, but that didn’t stop Lightning from getting him his trademark bandana, his trenchcoat and a pair of fingerless gloves. Compared to what the man wore now, it was a stark visual that they all had become different people in this world. The gift hadn’t gone without its chuckles and laughter, especially from Snow, who refused to put it on for old time’s sake. 

Sazh, of course, was thankful for the safety features in place on his Vega 42’s, not wanting to have Dajh anywhere near them. Vanille was taken down the sentimental trail of nostalgia with her binding rod with a thoughtful look at her older sister and Lightning. They’d come an incredibly long way to get to this point.

This reawakening in all of them seemed to have brought on a sentimentality of their past, as Serah gave Lightning another knife, modified of course by Hope. Little gifts like these were exchanged constantly between each person, something that reminded them of their old life or a twist on the old and new. 

Although not a part of their past life, Sazh’s wife received gifts from every one of the former l’Cie. It went unspoken that the woman was touched, not expecting anything from them. Claire, of course, let it be known that she was just as much a part of their family and would not hear differently.

Like some families that might have lost the meaning of Christmas, rushed about “doing” the holiday, the family inside Fang and Lightning’s house felt no rush to do anything but enjoy each other’s company. Eventually, the men headed to the garage to try their hand at deep-frying a turkey, while the women set about cooking all the sides with a prayer to Etro they wouldn’t blow themselves or the house up in their endeavors. 

Dajh remained busy playing with all his new toys, as the adults prepared their late afternoon meal. While Christmas music played softly throughout the house, the Huntress was keeping a close eye on her sister. But she wasn’t the only one, Lightning had noticed the slight change in Vanille’s behavior while casting a small glare at her wife. Fang looked about to burst, with that cocky grin.

After a moment, Vanille made an excuse to leave the room, dragging a questioning Serah after her. It wasn’t long before Dajh’s wife was looking at the two older sisters.

“Is something wrong.”

“No, just waiting on a tale-tell sign so Light can pay up on the wager.”

Fang’s cryptic response did nothing for the women until she was startled by an excited squeal from another room. 

“Ha! Pay up Sunshine, you lose!” Fang cheered.

Lightning was grumbling when a red-faced Serah and Vanille walked into the room. Reaching for her wallet, Lightning paused when she noticed something odd.

“Not so fast, Fang. Look at Vanille’s hand.”

The Huntress looked at an engagement ring sitting on her sister’s finger. Her eyes went immediately to Serah, who was also wearing a ring.

“You both proposed to each other?” The Huntress asked incredulously.

The silence, surrounded by a deeper crimson shade on their sister’s faces said it all.

“Damnit,” Fang mumbled as Lightning put her wallet away with a pleased look.

“Well?” Lightning demanded.

Serah and Vanille looked at each other before Serah spoke.

“We haven’t set a date yet. Vanille wants a fall wedding and I want Spring. We have some details to work out.”

There was a big celebration whoop from Fang who swooped her sister up in a big hug, followed by a shocked Serah. 

“You two ready for this? It’s a huge commitment. Not to burst the celebration, but Vanille knows that this kind of vow is one of the most serious you can make.”

“Yes.” The two young women responded at once.

The atmosphere dissolved into hugs, congratulations, and talk of weddings. Snow began to gentle fall outside bringing about a serenity that contrasted beautifully with the warmth of love, friendship, and family inside. As Serah and Vanille talked with Sazh’s wife, Fang pulled Lightning off to the side.

“Merry Christmas, Light.”

“Best Christmas ever.” Lightning replied, kissing her wife. 


End file.
